Kayle/Trivia
General * Kayle's name is the modernized, more-revised version of her father, Kilam. ** Both Kilam and Kayle might come from caelum ˈkae̯.ɫũ|somewhat like KYLE-loong}} "sky, heaven, whole", from noun *''keh₂ilom'';DeVaan, M. Etymological Dictionary of Latin, p. 80-81 ** Typically, caelum yields ' name Caelia ˈkae̯.ɫi.a and then given name . * Kayle's innate passive applies a buff that shares it's name with the item . ; * Kayle was the first to have her dance changed after release, (followed by ) the first to have her abilities reworked three times since release, (followed by ) and the first to use Chinese artwork outside Asian servers. * During Alpha Test, she was simply called 'Judicator' and at one point she was incorrectly listed as a . * Her dance references "Jump on It" dance from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** She shared this dance with . ; * Kayle usually has two versions of her portraits, her standard splash arts and a version for when she ascends with . * Her dance references dance from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. Development ; * Kayle is voiced by Lisa Lindsley, who also voiced , , and . ; * Kayle and are voiced by Zehra Fazal. ** Kayle's Japanese voice actor is .Official Japanese Voice Actor List Released For All Champions (Up to Qiyana's Release) * Kayle and are the children of the Aspect of Justice because Riot wanted to explore the idea of children of Aspects.Jellbug on Children of Aspects * Riot moved away from the narrative of Kayle and Morgana stemming from a race of angels due to angels having certain cultural connotations that would be harder to expand upon as Riot moves the narrative setting forward.Scathlocke on Angels * The gameplay hook set for Kayle was her evolving into a carry throughout the game, mirroring her previous play pattern.Reav3 on Kayle's Gameplay Hook * Scrapped spell tested on Kayle include:August on Scrapped Kayle Spells ** An iteration of passive that would grant her true flight when ascending and would allow her to fly outside the map. ** A version of her E where she could dash and gain a lot of attack speed. ** A version of her ultimate where she would fly into the sky and become untargetable and hurl a meteor at enemies. * The gameplay elements Riot wanted to preserve on Kayle were melee and range difference, her role as a late game hyper carry and the utility of her support elements.August on Elements of Kayle * The reason why Kayle was updated with lighter armor was that Riot wanted to her to be read as a fragile target.Lonewingy on Kayle's Light Armor Lore *Kayle and are around 1000 years old. * Kayle and are Targonian ascended but are technically not hosts of the Aspect of Justice. They retained and share the power of the aspect due to their mother, who was the former ascended host of the aspect, being pregnant with them during her ascension, which also makes them half mortal. Targonain Aspect hosts ** Kayle and currently have less celestial power than the other Aspects due to being the children of an Aspect but have free will and a more unified identity.Jellbug on the power of Kayle and Morgana *** After her ascension, fully establishes her as the next Aspect of Justice (so comparable to / ). Kayle as the Aspect of Justice ** Kayle and became ascended when their wings materialized shortly after their mother's swords fell from the heavens.Kayle and Morg's Wings Origin ** is a condensed version of what has happened to Kayle over the course of her lifetime; as she suppresses her humanity in order to grow more powerful.Divine Ascent Narrative ** Kayle's and come from the same source but are interpreted in different ways due to their opposing viewpoints.Black Shield and Divine Judgment Tie ** represents Kayle calling upon the previous Aspects of Justice to use their swords to rain truth and justice upon the world to protect the innocent.Jellbug on Divine Judgment * Kayle went on a quest to find out what had happened to their mother, the previous Aspect of Justice, and has succeeded in going to the land beyond Targon Prime and is currently staying there.Jellbug on Kayle's whereabouts Kayle's quest * Kayle's view of justice is based around law, she believes that every crime deserves punishment proportionate to its scale and that you are redeemed after you have been punished. ** Kayle would believe Demacians have twisted a lot of the original ideals that made them great, and taken them to an extreme. She would also take issue with Demacia's recent lawlessness and chaos with escape. Kayle's thoughts on modern Demacia * Kayle's form is her current appearance over the last 100 years as she strives to be as close to her mother, the former Aspect of Justice, as possible. * Kayle suppresses the feelings of her mistakes because she fears that she was wrong and is becoming a monster.Jellbug on Kayle's View's of Justice, Appearance and Mistakes * Kayle's worst flaw - her self righteousness and ability to blind herself to her own flaws and mistakes. Kayle's best quality - her idealistic desire to do good in the world and protect innocents. Kayle's worst flaw * Kayle's favourite food is kale. Kayle's favourite food * Kayle and current lore represents the interaction between two approaches to : and , respectively; both sisters are not viewed as mutual enemies who fight each other but are comprised by a force that fights back evil. ** They were the first pair of sibling champions (the others being - , - , - , and - ). ** Their old story resembles the struggle between & , dating back to .Revelation 12:7-9 Skins ; * The visual appearance of her armor matches that of . * She shares her splash art with . ** Her splash art shows Kayle in her form. ** Her default appearance represents a younger version of her. Her represents her current form from the past 100+ years.Riot Jellbug on Kayle's appearance in game. * ** The scene depicts her using on herself. ** The of her used to have rocks surrounding Kayle that have since been edited out. *** The reason for this edit was to avoid suspicion of art plagiarism from an image of Iona, Shield of Emeria, a card of an angel warrior. Not only are the poses of Kayle and Iona very similar, but the rocks surrounding them are also identical.Kayle, the blatant artistic theft **** An overlay of the two art pieces can be seen here. ; * As one of the four Collector's Edition skins, she was only be obtainable through digital or retail Collector's Edition packs.Guide to Legacy and Limited Skins ** She herself was obtainable through the Retail Collector's Edition pack. * Her splash art shows in her form. ** The others are: *** (Pre-ordered Digital Collector's Pack) *** (Digital Collector's Pack) *** (Pre-ordered Retail Collector's Edition) ; * While not directly sharing a splash art with , their splash arts can join together to make one larger image. ** Her splash art shows in her form. * Her reworked head design (Especially the crown and hair) takes ideas from Princess Zelda from the ''"The Legend Of Zelda" '' Nintendo game series. ; * This skin represents Kayle as she would be if she fully became the Aspect of Justice like her mother. * Her splash art shows in her form. * Her sword references from The Franchise. * ** This skin represented without her helmet. ** This is also the third skin to be completely renamed, the second being . ; * She was unlocked for free by those who played a certain number of games at the end of Season 2011. * Her splash art shows in her form. ; * She shares her splash art with . ** Her splash art shows in her form. * She was spotted in 'Art Spotlight' as 'Gunmetal'. * Her visual appearance resembles that of a Norse . ; * Her dance references Night of Fire by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * She strongly resembles from . * Over the course of the game, Kayle’s exosuit will grow in power, override her human emotions and make her insane with power.Aether Wing Kayle new lore * Her splash art shows in her form. * ** Her dance referenced Night of Fire by . *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ; * and can be seen in the background. * Along with the other Riot skins, she was obtainable by either meeting a Rioter, attending an official Riot event or through purchase in the store during events in the year of release.Guide to Legacy and Limited Skins ** For her in particular, she was only obtainable in 2014 events. *** She was also given to players as a 10 Year Anniversary of Riot Games Inc. and League of Legends. * She wears a and her is replaced with an . When , she sends out . All of these used for . ** Her wings are also replaced with . * Her splash art shows in her form, but without her helmet. ; * This skin was released alongside: ** ** *** These skins came out around the time was released, as their appearances are somewhat similar to the characters in the franchise. * Her splash art shows in her form. ; * The other members of the band can be seen in the background. * She is the lead female singer for Pentakill. * Noora Louhimo sings for her part in "Tear of the Goddess" and "Frozen Heart". * Her splash art shows in her form, but one pair of her wings is missing. Relations * Both Kayle and are twin siblings, Kayle being the older of the two. Their relationship soured after the event that lead to the death of their father. Category:Champion trivia Category:Kayle